Harry Potter and Inuyasha
by friend5
Summary: HPInuyasha crossover! 2nd fic so go easy PLZ! Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, as well as mystery persons are transported to Inuyasha's world after spell is screwed up! See what happens! RR PLZ!


F5: Hey people! Sry I haven't updated 'What is Truth?' Lately, but I've been busy and, frankly, I got writers block. If you have any ideas about that, give them to me plz? Thanks YALL! Now, this is a story I've been planning on writing, so here goes. It's a Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover! And I'm changing a few things that happened in the fifth book!-

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTER AND INUYASHA! THEY'RE ALL MIIIINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

J.K.Rowling and Rumiko: (walk in followed by lawyers)

F5: Damn, DAMN IT! FINE. They're NOT mine…I only WISH I own them…..Now get the damn lawyers outta here…I HATE lawyers…..grrrrrrr

F5: Now, on to the story!

* * *

SURPRISE!--------------------------- 

"Harry, are you SURE that we should be doing this? I mean, it's a new spell. We've never tried it before!" Hermione was frantically trying to talk Harry out of trying the spell they had found. They had found this book in the restricted section, having snuck out the night before under Harry's invisibility cloak, and ended up finding it in the back corner with no cover title. Taking it back to the common room in a hurry, they flipped to the first page and began to read. It was some sort of translocation spell, supposedly supposed to take them to another spot. They were practicing outside by the lake, Harry's girlfriend Ginny also in attendance.

"Yes, I'm positive we're doing this right. It should only be a minute before it works……hold on….here it comes…" Harry waved his wand around in the complicated pattern the book demonstrated and yelled an incantation, or more like a word. "_HIANDOLA!"_

The moment he spoke it, a large wind surrounded them, making the Hogwarts robes billow in it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and, not to their knowledge, two others were alsopicked up, spun viciously around in a tight, seemingly unending, circle. All were seriously sick and wishing the whirlwind would stop and set them back down before they threw their lungs up when they received it.

The five were set down,two a ways apart from the others and each other, in a large clearing full of trees, an old well, flowers, birds, and four people, two boys and two girls, standing beside the well. The boy with long, silver hair and dog ears and the girl with black, waist length hair, a green uniform, and chocolate brown eyes were arguing beside the well, both in each others faces and screaming at the top of their lungs. It finally ended with the girl yelling 'SIT' and the boy taking a nosedive. The two other, a girl in a battle-like outfit, hair similar to the other girl's but with a more pointed face and wider mouth, and a boy in a purple-black dress like robes shook their heads.

"When will you ever grow up Inuyasha?" a voice from behind a log said. Hermione whipped her head around suddenly, a look of instant shock and surprise on her face. She recognized the name. A kid with bushy red hair and a fox like tail and feet came bounding over to the teen still stuck to the ground.

"Um, Harry? I don't think we're at Hogwarts anymore." Ginny whispered quietly.

"Oh, what gave you the first idea?" Ron remarked. "The boy with dog ears on his head or the kid with a tail on his rear?" Hermione snorted, then lifted her head a little higher off the ground. She gasped when she got a better look. In the background there was a tree shooting up higher then the other, almost touching the clouds, it seemed. She knew where they were, but got up anyway.

"Hermione? What are you DOING? We have no idea where we are, and no idea who THEY are!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at the five in the clearing a little ways away. She just shook her head and approached the group. The girl who had 'sat' Inuyasha earlier turned her head at the approaching footsteps and nearly fainted from shock. Inuyasha got up and turned, surprised to see the startlement on her face. He saw a girl, in long black robes with bushy brown hair, chocolate eyes, a pert face and an expression of bewilderment, much the same as on Kagome's face.

"Hi, My names Hermione Granger." That's all that was needed to make Kagome faint dead away.

The Inuyasha Gangs POV before Harry and the other were transported----------

"INUYASHA! I CAN GO HOME WHEN I WANT TO! YOU HVE NO SAY ABOUT WHEN I GO HOME! I NEED TO GET MORE SUPPLIES AND FOOD!" Kagome poked her finger in his chest, her face up in his.

"WE HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS! BESIDES, IT WAS YOU THAT BROKE THEM! YOU CAN GET SUPPLIES LATER" His face was in hers, screwed up in anger.

"iF YOU WANT MORE RAMEN YOUR GONNA HAVE TO LET ME GO HOME FOR A DAY! I'LL BE BACK! I HAVE TO CATCH UP ON MY TESTS AT SCHOOL NYWAY! Inuyasha! YOU TRY TO STOP ME AND YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER HAD! I SWEAR!" her hand was so close to knocking him unconscious when he made a move on her.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" he took a nosedive into the ground, cursing the whole way. "You deserved it." Sango and Miroku were chuckling, both shaking their heads at Inuyasha and his stupidity.

"When will you ever grow up, Inuyasha?" Shippo bounded over the hill towards the poor hanyou, who was still connected to the ground and muttering curses. He pushed himself into a sitting position, then a standing one, before noticing the look of shock on Kagomes face. He turned to the point she was looking at, over his shoulder, and noticed a girl, wearing long, black robes, hair bushy and brown with a pert face, wide mouth, and chocolate eyes.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger." Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted while the girl stood there, the same look of shock on her face. Inuyasha turned to stare at her. Behind her came a boy with blazing red hair, tons of freckles, and blue eyes, a girl looking a lot like the boy except she was a little shorter, her hair long, straight, and reaching almost to her waist, and her eyes were brown instead of blue. Directly in front of both of them was a by with a staggering aura and blazing green eyes. A lighting shaped scar was on his forehead and he led with a kind of inborn sense. He reached the girl, Hermione, gripped her upper arm and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" was all her asked.

"I should be asking you, as you intruded on my woods." Inuyasha took a fighting stance, his arm at his side. Sango had just begun to move in next to him when the girl spoke.

"Sango, it's ok. We're not enemies. Inuyasha, move your hand before I wake Kagome up and have her 'sit' you again. And Miroku, don't even think about it." She snapped at the monk, whose wandering hand was moving closer. All stopped and stood in shock at the girl who had just spoken all their names and given them orders. Inuyasha's hand dropped from his sword, Sango stopped her movement towards the hanyou, and Miroku's hand stopped about two feet from Hermione's ass. Harry and Ron were also staring incredulously at her while Ginny just stared.

"Um, Hermione? Do you know these people?" Harry asked, shock in his voice.

"Yes, I do. MIROKU! STOP IT YOU PERVERT! Drop the hand or the wand comes out mister!" Hermione yelled. Miroku, having no idea what a wand was but not wanting to find out, dropped the hand again and sighed. "Good monk. Now, move five feet to the right and stay there. GOT IT?" Miroku nodded and moved, his face downcast. Sango now stared even more incredulously at her. No one could have done that to Miroku, no matter how many times you slapped him. Harry stared, as did Ron, Ginny and Shippo.

"Huh? Inuyasha? Is that you? I thought I saw Hermione Granger here it cant be? She's supposed to be in Harry Potter's world, not here?" Kagome had gotten up and was staring at Inuyasha, who turned slightly to look at her. He was speechless and just pointed behind her. Kagome turned, and gasped. In front of her were Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Hermione and Kagome just stared back at each other.

"HARRY! DON'T YOU DARE GO FOR THE WAND! YOU TOO RON AND GINNY!" Kagome snapped when she saw the look on their faces. They jumped when she said their names and stopped the slow reach into the pockets.

"Um, how do you know us?" Harry asked tensely, his hand still in his robes and not moving.

"Well, there's this bestseller book that stars you, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Voldemort, Sirius, Wormtail, and Dumbledore. There are others, almost too many to name! Your scar came from Voldemort when he attacked you and your parents, who both perished. And you went to live with the Dursley's, they locked you in a closet, then you got letters from Hogwarts, and you left for your first year on September 1st and on and on!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning. The four teens standing on front of her looked shocked, staring openmouthed at her.

"You know all about us?" Hermione asked weakly.

"More or less. Now, how do you know about us?"

"Well, there's this anime I was really into when I was a little younger titled Inuyasha. I LOVED IT! They had movies, T.V. shows, and manga that I would read all the time. Like you two's first kiss, when Inuyasha went demon the first time, Kikyo, where you come from Kagome, Souta, your mom and grandma, Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayame, Kouga, Naraku, Sesshy or Fluffy," Kagome snorted while she stared. "When you defeated Menomeru, and Kaqura, and Naraku, countless times." Hermione finished, while they stared at her.

"No one's ever remember the names before." Kagome remarked

"Well, I did read the mangas over and over again." Hermione remarked absently. "Well, how did you recognize me? You knew who we were almost immediately!" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck nervously, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, they have movies of the books, all the way up until the Prisoner of Azkaban. Goblet of Fire is coming out soon, and the sixth book is coming out soon as well. What year are you all in?"

"We're in fifth." Kagome winced. She knew what had happened at the end of that year. Hermione looked at her curiously, but she just shook her head.

"Well, now that we're stuck here because Harry INSISTED on trying that spell, we might as well help them out with their struggle against Naraku. Hey Kagome? How many shards do you have?" Kagome pulled a small half sphere out and showed it to them. Harry walked cautiously up to the item and pulled out his wand.

"HEY! What is that thing?" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out Tetsaiga. Hermione winced at the impending argument when Harry settled it by pointing his wand calmly at Inuyasha and saying,

"Wingardium Leviousa" Inuyasha yelped once, dropped the sword in startlement, and lifted up a good ten feet into the air. Hermione and Kagome both giggled while Ron and Ginny looked amused and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara made a vow not to mess with them as they stared up at the floating hanyou.

"This, Inuyasha, is a wand, which channels my magic, thank you very much, though I could probably do the same WITHOUT the wand, this just makes it easier. Now, on to the jewel thingy." He once again approached the jewel and raised his wand, touching the tip to it.

* * *

F5: I know, I know, you all hate me for making the cliffy, not much of one, but a cliffy all the same. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLZ PLZ REVIEW! puppy dog eyes THNX! SCHOOLS OUT! Oh, and who do you think the mystery person transported with them is? Tell me in the review! 


End file.
